efilismfandomcom-20200216-history
Efilism Wiki
Welcome to Efilism Efilism Vs. The DNA Delusion EFILism (life spelled backwards) is like secular atheism, but against DNA dogma. It's like enhanced Antinatalism and patched nihilism. It's a "you missed a spot" as it addresses all the delusions other secular/rational/intellectual movements continue to hold dear. It exposes all the harm, insanity, fallacy, and failure being caused by life's reluctance to accept certain truths. There have been around 20 trillion trillion (trillion 2 times is not a typo) sentient life forms, including trillions of mammals, 108 billion humans, that have been tortured and violated and degraded and murdered by nature. Nature is more sadistic than every slaughterhouse, mass murderer, mass animal holocauster, mass raper, & torturer in human history, combined, by a margin of trillions of trillions. Yet most people will tell you they love nature, because it looks pretty and seems beautiful when all that is not happening actually it's been happening for hundreds of million years, on a global scale without 1 day even 1 minute of pause in the action. Life is without question the worst function in the known universe. But psychologies are dedicated to ignoring this, because all this seems somehow "deep and spiritual and beautiful" when you ignore what it costs. What exactly is this psychological "musing" is costing? And what exactly is the risk, of running an unmoderated biological experiment by using a DNA code that created torture, inside a container that never cared about life's existence? Efilism and Antinatalism is about to explain. Evolution is an error code, it is literally mutants and mutation, not even mutating on purpose, and the entire mutant code was strung together by chaotic happenstance of physics. Which means with no purpose and for no purpose, and that is exactly why any attempts to ascribe an M.O. or purpose to this function are a farce, fallacy, and failure. That also means this much harm is being caused for no sane purpose. You've probably seen people acknowledge life has no purpose, but the DNA delusion creeps back in like a virus, "Life has no purpose... so you make up your own." That means senseless torture is being caused for a made-up purpose. There is no way around it, but notice how life keeps fabricating and confabulating a cheat in logic to get out if this truth. The DNA Delusion is an amnesiac-style twist of logic that takes many forms. The most interesting part is people under the DNA delusion are going to be completely appalled and enraged by this article and philosophy, instead of the truth it's really just pointing to. The DNA delusion will re-direct all rage at clusters of words like these, not the incomprehensible harm & insanity being simply exposed by these words, almost like it's manually turning the head of a rabid dog toward some unassuming and irrelevant target. That's what psychology on a leash looks like. And if you're considering arguing for life on the grounds of "positive experience", that's going to be handily addressed at the end of this article. Even supposed intellectual, rational thinkers can't seem to let this notion go: "The universe created life so that it could..." - just keeps missing the point - not only of this philosophy but of evolution's truth entirely. It didn't do anything so anything. Life is an unintelligent unnecessary design of chaos that'' just happened because it could''. Most people struggle firmware-flashing this truth to their brains. This is because our collective species is still hungover, from centuries of dogmatic fairytales spread and labeled onto - what we ultimately exposed as a happenstance mutant molecule and carnage machine. Now this movement is just sobering you into the gradual understanding, that an unnecessary happenstance mutant molecule / carnage machine, that resulted in trillions of ongoing torture victims (DNA evolution), was not a function that has/had purpose, "goodness", or real objective, rational use, net-utility, justifiable existence, etc. By the way, there's no going back and the cat's out of the bag. What's more is there is not a single sane, sound, or rational reason to continue life. The reason you continue is because DNA evolution brainwashed life with an existence bias, and the compulsion to just keep going. There is no end goal and no beginning goal. Of course it's wise to end gratuitous misery and a net-zero biological brainwash, but when you're already in this much of a deficit, the manic members of the life casino want you to keep playing. They have absolutely no coherent goal or game theory, it's just a manic compulsion to keep going - ''and that is The DNA Delusion - that's the only thing truly going on inside the logic. And this is what Efilism/Antinatalism is fighting to make the madness stop. Even scientists and great thinkers have childlike visions of living forever, or putting McDonalds on every planet. Even a lot of serious thinking intellectuals never seem to slow down, or give a sober thought, what their DNA delusion of "living forever and covering the universe with yourself" is costing. Or indeed the truth of "wanting to live forever and cover the universe with yourself" is nothing but an impossible ruse that was burned into the hardware of all DNA organisms over the course of millennia. What's ironic is that we are doing this 6th largest mass extinction right now, based on greed for fossil fuels, animal products & rearing pointless children who serve the Need Machine (life) needlessly. The DNA delusion creates massive war machines that could wipe out the planet, and ravages the planet of resources, in the name of its own delusion. This is not far off from a heroin addict that wants infinite heroin, and parasites on everything around it, and inevitably destroys itself. (Technically a macrocosm-microcosm of DNA's actual hardware, the incorrigible insanity is mappaple on both individualized and hivemind levels.) # The DNA delusion is hurting its own cause by just existing: DNA agents are built to destroy other DNA agents for the sake of DNA. How is this sane? # Life creates all of its own worst problems and nightmares by the mere act of existing: needs that do not need to exist, problems that do not need to exist, yet it has the undying urge to persist this. How is this sane? # You do not accomplish anything by "creating a need and satisfying it". You do not accomplish anything by creating a problem and solving it. # DNA life is a zero sum game in every sense. Yet sometimes the childish DNA delusion attempts to label such objective truth as "utilitarianism", shoves it back under wraps, and continues being psychotic! As if their psychotically-useless fake logic is somehow equal to sane useful real logic! Coming into existence is always a serious harm and problem for everyone that can be harmed. Not coming into existence is simply never a harm, and never a problem, for '''anyone'. Every "good" in life is made of "fixing a bad" - it's all based on needs and deprivations DNA installed inside you, which continue to pose the threat of ultimate harm and anguish toward you: both if you don't satisfy these installed needs, and even if you do satisfy them. It didn't give you a winning move. These are the real implications of DNA evolution and reality. This is what the objective truth of utter peril looks like, the one the DNA delusion does everything it can to keep under wraps. Positive Experience refuted: An unnecessary indulgence, not a necessary rationale. The positive experience of life can neither rationally, irrationally, objectively or subjectively compute as a sane rationale for life's existence. This is because: # Positives are a fragile temporary perception that you can never hold onto; negatives are the hard reality that permanently, anguishingly, and irreversibly smashes and destroys positives. (Negatives are objectively stronger than positives, for a verified indisputable fact.) # Even if positive experience was equal to negative experience, It remains physically impossible to go back in time to exonerate a victim of the DNA life experiment who has been pointlessly tortured and irreversibly destroyed. (Positive experience is functionally useless.) # Even if positives were equal to negatives, every positive is made of fixing a negative. It's zero-sum satisfaction of needs and deprivations. So it's completely impossible to have more satisfaction than deprivation, because you cannot be satisfied any further than your initial deprivation is undone. (And this is 1 of the most crucial discovery ever made, from the investigation of how objective reality correlates to subjective negative/positive experience, or whatever you'd try to dignify life's existence with.) # Positive experience is not, and can never be a real reason for anything, because it is a mere fuel source of this chaotic unnecessary biological experiment to "make you want things", and to entrap you inside this inherently negative, pointless & unfailsafe function. (Positive experience is an unnecessary indulgence, not a necessary rationale.) # Even if you could design a life that meets the highest standard of excellence/positives possible: A. You cannot describe why it should logically or necessarily exist in the first place, without your logic being ultimately reducible to "Because I want it to." B. You cannot describe how the best possible life could be guaranteed failsafe; if you can't be certain your experiment can't go catastrophic, then even the best possible life is just waiting to crash and burn (especially considering the fact that the worst negatives can always smash the best positives). This means big trouble for anyone that dreams of some year 2500 scenario of technological utopia paradise. (No failsafe = 1 sufficient hit and that's your permanent bust. Security Philosophy 101) So using any form of positive experience as a defense for continuing life is a categorical failure on every conceivable metric - not 100% fail, not 200%, but 500% failure. Negatives outdo positives by a 500% total-and-sufficient metric. And rationality simply refutes it utterly into oblivion, as the needless indulgence it truly is.... Consider this for the sake of yourself and the life around you: No amount of love or ecstasy can compensate or protect from the worst pains, harms, diseases, catastrophes. If you care about anything, do not place it between DNA and the Universe. And if you do, don't act surprised when failure hits harder than anything. Don't blame it on depression, don't blame it on society, remember DNA and the Universe are conducting this failed experiment with no warranty, no refunds, no benevolence, no protection, no compensation, no sanity, no fairness, no end goal, and no purpose. DNA invented torture and does not care about you, the universe allows it and does not care about you. Call that nihilism because you can't call it untrue... DNA delusion. Humans are the only ones that can do something about any of this. Stop chasing rainbows, stop violating the memory of this failed experiment, build the graceful exit. Join Antinatalism and Efilism on Youtube/Reddit/Twitter/Facebook/Discord and elsewhere, and argue the argument. The Antinatalist/Efilist Youtuber list: https://docs.google.com/document/d/12tS3LJZYKAQwdFtb4Q_rXkC7r1kizS4ERlu_2m0UrMk/edit 9000+ videos from the philosopher who coined Efilism: https://www.youtube.com/user/inmendham https://www.youtube.com/user/InmendhamVideos/videos https://www.youtube.com/user/efilist https://www.youtube.com/user/GloomBoomDoom https://www.youtube.com/user/JustSayNoToKids Twitter Antinatalism and Efilism: https://twitter.com/gothcontrol https://twitter.com/Kalvall_ https://twitter.com/joedan346 Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Videos